Got A Secret Can You Keep It
thumb Bild ~ made by Tumblr. Hey also das ist meine erste FF, ich hoffe sie wird "gut". Die FF handelt noch vom alten GleeClub, also alles ist noch wie früher. (Alle sind noch da und es gibt keine neuen). Es geht darum, dass jemand vom Club ein Geheimnis hat. Es einer Person anvertraut, die es aber nicht für sich behalten kann. Es ist ein Mix aus Pretty Little Liars und glee! Falls irgentwer diese FF nicht lesen will wegen PLL, okay aber versuchs (; Auch wenn PLL jetzt vielleicht nicht jedem hier gefällt, lest doch die FF trotzdem *hundeblick* ALRIGHT, ich will jetzt nich reden sondern anfangen. Viel Spaß! Ab 12. :D Teil 1 Die Schulglocke leutete und alle rannten in die Klassenräume. Ein paar Kids die verschlafen hatten rannten hecktisch zu ihren Schließfächern und stopften die Bücher in ihre Rucksäcke. Zum ersten Mal hatte Kurt verschlafen, knallte seine Autotür zu, schmiss sich die Tasche über und lief ins Schulgebäude in der Angst, man würde ihn sofort zu Figgins schicken. Gott sei dank war die erste Stunde Glee Club Probe, dank Mrs. Hard die am vergangenen Tag bei der Schule anrief und sich für eine Woche abmeldete da sie eine Grippe hatte und somit mit Mr. Schue tauschte. Leise schlich er zum Chorraum denn Sue drehte gerade ihre morgendliche Tour durchs Schulgebäude um Schüler die zu spät kommen zu dissen und beim Direktor zu melden, wie jeden Tag. Langsam drückte er den Türhenkel runter und stürmte in den Chorraum. "Kurt, da bist du ja!" sagte Will und kam ihm entgegen. Erst hatte er gedacht, er würde jetzt 100 Kommentare von Rachel bekommen in denen sie ihm vorheult wie schrecklich die 10 Minuten waren in denen er nicht im Unterricht war und dachte was schlimmes wäre passiert. Doch lieber saß sie mit Finn auf "einem" Stuhl und textete ihn mit Ideen für ihren Nachnamen zu. "Hudson-Berry, Berry-Hudson, Rachel Berry-Hudson." Schnell setzte sich Kurt auf einen Stuhl auf dem erst Brittany's Füße lagen. Will schloss die Tür und rannte zum WhiteBoard. "Aaaalso da nun alle da sind möchte ich sofort mit der neuen Wochenaufgabe anfangen! Es geht diese Woche ummmm....." er nahm einen schwarzen Stift und schrieb "Geheimnisse" an das Board. Alle fingen an zu tuscheln. "Mr. Schue, sollen wir jetzt Lieder über Geheimnisse singen?" fragte Mercedes und machte einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. "Ganz genau!" antwortete Will und legte den Stift weg. "Jeder von euch, egal ob in Gruppen oder allein, wird sich ein Lied über Geheimnisse suchen und es dann vor der Klasse performen." sagte Will und grinste. Alle fingen wieder an zu tuscheln. "Und, machst du alleine?" fragte Brittany Santana und kratzte sich am Handgelenk. "Ähm ich, keine Ahnung, wollen wir zusammen arbeiten?" fragte Santana und guckte alle 3 Sekunden auf ihr Handy. "Klar gerne!" antwortete Brittany und holte ein Bild von Lord Tubbington mit einem Einhorn aus ihrem Oberteil und umarmte es. Santana schaute Brit mit einem leeren Blick an und starrte wieder aufs Handy. "Wartest du auf was?" fragte Brittany und legte das Foto weg. "Ich? Nein nein." sagte Santana und grinste. Nach einer Weile hatten alle ihre Partner und die ersten Ideen. Aufeinmal klingelte Santanas Handy und sie ging nervös ran. "Mr. Schue, darf ich kurz raus zum telefonieren?" fragte Santana und Will nickte. Als Santana aus dem Raum war stand Rachel auf und sagte "Ist euch auch aufgefallen das Santana neuerdings komisch drauf ist? Ich hab sie die Stunde beobachtet und mir kommts so vor als würde sie uns was verheimlichen." Wieder fingen alle an zu tuscheln, Mercedes stand ebenfalls auf und antwortete "Warum sollte sie uns was verheimlichen? Und wenn, was denn bitte? Das einzigste was sie uns verheimlichen könnte ist, dass sie sich heimlich seltsame Filme und Videos anguckt." Quinn drehte sich verdächtig zu Sam um und ließ sich nichts anmerken. "Äh Quinn?" fragte Rachel und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ja?" antwortete Quinn und verschränkte ihre Arme. "Weißt du was darüber?" - "Über was?"-"Wieso Santana so tut als würde sie uns was verheimlichen." Rachel tippte mit ihrem rechten Fuß auf dem Boden und wartete auf eine Antwort. "Nein, ich weiß nichts." Teil 2 Einige Stunden später. Santana, Finn, Rachel, Quinn und Mike saßen im SpanischUnterricht als Santana's und Quinn's Handys ihren SMS Ton von sich gaben. Seltsam war dass, beide Handys zur selben Zeit klingelten. Zum Glück der beiden bekam es Mr Schue nicht mit. Sofort kramten beide ihre Handys raus. Beobachtet von Rachel die schon lange wusste das irgentwas nicht stimmte. Als das Display aufleuchtete bekamen beide große Augen, guckten sich kurz an und öffneten die SMS die sagte: Wie wärs wenn ihr mal eure Handtaschen checkt. -A Beide gruben in ihrer Tasche, als Santana eine Schock erlitt. Man konnte ihr ansehen das sie kurz vor einem Herzanfall war. Rachel beobachtete die beiden immernoch, und machte sich Sorgen. Doch hätte sie Santana gefragt was los wäre, würde sicherlich rauskommen das sie die beiden die ganze Zeit beobachtete. "Mr Schue?" fragte Santana und rannte ohne weitere Worte aus dem Raum. Quinn lief ihr hinterher und fang sie im Mädchenklo ab. "Was ist? Du drehst total ab!" sagte Quinn und schaute Santana verwirrt an. Ohne es zu kommentieren drückte Santana Quinn ein Armband in die Hände. "OMG!" schrie Quinn und schmiss das Armband auf die Fliesen. " Sind das Zähne?" Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Pretty Little Liars